


Royal Portrait

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: A portrait of Mia Thermopolis.





	Royal Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Tried a little different coloring technique!


End file.
